Sure thing Professor
by ChristinaWolff11
Summary: In a club and bored to death, Professor Korra wonder what she was expecting from tonight until... A certain raven haired goddess showed up. R&R


Yeah I know I still have a story to finish up but I saw this comic strip and I couldn't resist! So whoever did the artwork kudos to you, I'm just putting it in words. ;p

I don't own TLOK

Chapter 1

Sure thing Professor

Korra laid slumped back against the bar counter, the beer was buzzing in her head. The loud thudding of the club shook every now and then urging your body to do things just to shake loose and have fun. Korra was dress in a slim navy one piece dress. The dress just reached high enough her thigh to show off her well toned legs. Courtesy of her dear detective friend Mako.

' _Uhg this is so boring.'_ Korra thought to herself. She was being stressed out with just staring lecturing at Republic City University. She would almost the same age as some of her students maybe even younger, she was starting to regret that she finished school so early.

Mako recommended this gay bar in town and that they should go. Before she knew it, mister gloom and doom actually hooked up and left her high and dry. Korra took another long swig of her beer hoping for… _'What did I even expect…'_ Her thoughts were interrupted. "You look bored" The female voice was flirtatious no doubt and Korra felt it was aimed towards her.

She turned to place a face with that sexy voice. Now as much as Korra hated to amid it but her eyes was immediately redirected to the bare toned stomach with low-rise deep maroon jeans showing off the woman's beautiful body, her eyes quickly jumped up to her face. The woman's face was flawless, piercing green eyes, red, red lipstick on those alluring lips. Her long silky black hair waved seductively down her back. Her blood red semi-crop top hugged her body so tight and there was the perfect amount of cleavage.

' _Oh my… the fuck…'_ Korra blushed deep as she couldn't tear her eyes away and she knew that this angel, devil, whatever you can call this… this goddess, divine being… _'Oh fuck!'_ noticed her ogling. Korra just blatantly stared with her mouth agape. The goddess moved closer rolling her hips as she closed in, her eyes half lidded and her smirk growing, as she was moving in on her prey, which Korra was… a deer caught in headlight.

"So?" The woman breathed so seductively Korra lost any sense of her intelligence and her body was covered in goosebumps. The woman decided to do the talking as looked slightly down at Korra. "Do you want to…" She purposely let her huskily voice paralyze Korra. _'Those lips…'_ Korra tried to focus but it was mission impossible.

The woman moved in so close to Korra's ear that she shivered. "Do something more fun…?" You could hear the sinister smirk in her voice. The blood pump so fast Korra swear she would have a terrible nosebleed by now.

How they got out of the club was beyond her. Korra was slammed into the wall… hard. She didn't get enough to time to register before those red lips met hers again. Her tanned hands wondered around her bare, toned waist and with one swift movement, she removed the pesky shirt. The woman didn't wore a bra at all and Korra felt a little light headed.

This time Korra somehow gotten back some of her confidence and they swapped places. She made quick work of her pants and good grief a red thong! Pale hands zipped down her dress and let it pool around Korra's feet.

They managed to make it to the bed barely, they fell down with a thud with the moonlight wonder on top. Korra just saw the smirk on those deadly RED lips of her and they met again. The heat rushed in her body as Red played with her tongue and too soon she pulled back. Korra moaned at the loss. "You are soo sexy." Red breathed into her ear before she tugged at her earlobe.

Korra rounded her hands over that firm ass and gave it a good squeeze erecting a moan from the woman on top. She could feel her heated womanhood pressed over her own, rushing more blood. Korra was about to turn them around as Red's own dexterousness fingers decided to tease her bundle of nervous. "Ah" Korra breathed/cried out once she was settled on top but those fingers didn't cease.

Korra ducked down to reunite their lips once again and lowered her kisses down over jaw, her slender neck, now the pale hands scratched over the tanned muscular back making Korra shiver, definitively leaving marks. Korra moaned and engulfed her right nipple in her mouth biting slightly making the woman beneath her gasping and arched more of her into the hot mouth.

Korra's slick tongue twirled over the perky pink nipple as she sucked, with her left hand she massaged the other breast softly and firmly. Korra made sure to make this woman shiver beneath her and let her right hand slide down to that heated core begging to be tasted, touched, penetrated… Korra studied herself on her knees and upper legs and she could feel them burning tomorrow, but that's tomorrow's worries.

"Ah, fuck… Me." The woman breathed and let her nails dig into Korra's shoulders. Korra released her assault on the ivory breast and she moved up closer to those red lips. "I plan to." Korra teased over the lips before Red captured them, eagerly.

At that very moment Korra plunged into the slick folds with two strong fingers making Red biting Korra's lower lip trying to muffle a _'Ompf'_. Korra pulled out her fingers completely making her whimper. Red buckled her hip up to recapture those fingers but to no avail. Korra teased the folds ever so slightly with her thumb rubbing the sensitive bud. Korra released her lips and Red placed Kisses down her jaw, softly nibbling down her neck and biting.

Korra pushed in her fingers again inside the thigh heat muscles of her vagina. She started a slow pace and circling inside while rubbing the clit with her thumb. Red was making sure that she was leaving pleasurable love bites. "Faster." Red growled her demand and Korra had a different plan forming in her head.

Korra moved down then decided to add the skillful tongue into the pleasure eager to taste Red. Red let out a cry when Korra's hot tongue flicked over her clit and then she twirled around it while pumping her two fingers fast and hard with a twist of curling every now and then.

Red was moaning and fisted her hands into Korra's short brown hair at every new hit of pleasure she would arch and pull Korra closer to her. The walls was clamping around those two fingers of Korra and that's when Korra let her tongue join in on the tasting. Red's sounds were music to her ears and no doubt that she was right there on the edge.

Korra felt the orgasm spill right into her mouth, over her chin and down her fingers. She made sure to let Red ride out the entire wave of pleasure one after another. Once Red came down from her high she creased Korra's silky soft hair and slowly pulling her face up back to those red, red lips and lustfully green forest eyes.

Cobalt blues focused on green gems.

One look and Korra knew this night is far from over. Red captured her lips again and slowly pushed Korra higher up. "Hold on." Red ordered and Korra grab hold of the headboard of the bed as Red positioned herself right under where she needed her the most.

Korra's eyes rolled back into her head once Red's cool tongue ran over her folds teasing them and then flick over her bundle of nerves making her drip every so slightly. Red laid a tight grip on her ass as she placed her mouth over Korra's womanhood. The devil hummed in approval making Korra shiver and moan at the same time.

The vibrations adding to her arousal even more. Her tongue was rather very skillful as she would lick and suck in all the right places. Korra's knuckles turned white over the headboard when two long slender finger joined in. Red found her certain spot too fast to Korra's liking and Red used this to her advantage.

Korra's was left in a mess of moans and her legs threatened to gave way and she leaned more over to her arms on headboard. Korra was on the edge and she let out a cry. "Oh…. Ah." Once Red was satisfied with her fill she pulled Korra back down for a deep soft kiss.

They both had a taste of themselves and the goddess flipped them over.

…

Asami breathed in deep and felt her smile grow as she remembered last night. She slowly opened one eye and realized she is alone in her bed. Her focus came back and her eye caught a piece of paper on her nightstand. "What's this?" She asked and let her hand retrieve the note.

"I had a great time last night!

Call me sometime ;)

56772764"

Asami laid down the note and let her smile grow over her face feeling the excitement inside. She pushed herself up and that's when the hangover hit her lightly. Her head felt heavy and pain shot through her forehead. "Ohw, my head hurts so much." Asami moaned and rubbed her forehead. "What time is it anyway." And she glanced at her phone's clock.

"7:47"

"Whaaaaa!" Asami screamed and jumped up ignoring her hangover. She rushed into her shower quickly washing all the necessary places, she threw on a dark red tank top and black jeans, she grab the first piece of button up shirt she saw, a red one.

She hardly bothered much with her hair and just ran a brush through quickly added some make up and finished it with red lipstick. 'I gotta hurry! I can't be late on first DAY!' Asami haste herself as she ran down the hallway. She almost knocked down the janitor.

She ran as fast as she could entirely missed the 'warning slippery when wet' sign. Thankful for her reflexes skill as she skidded over the floor like a pro. She reached her Physics class and peered through the door subtly. Students were littered all over the lecture room and clearly taking notes from the board.

"Shit! They already started." Asami squeak in a whisper. _'Well, I'm already here so I might as well go in.'_ She prepared herself. She took in a deep breath and slammed open the door. "I'm so sorry for being late!" She huffed and bowed over finishing her act of just running into class.

Korra jumped slightly and unnoticed by her students at the loud _**'Bam'**_ from the door. _'What a grand entrance for someone who can't arrive on time'_ Korra huffed to herself and took on her stern professor persona. "I'll only allow you in my class if you have a valid reason for being late…" Korra laid down her papers and slowly and intimidating lifted her head. "Do you?" Korra asked with her stern voice and she lowered her reading glasses to stare down the student.

"You?" They both whispered staring in disbelieve. _'No but….'_ Korra couldn't believe her eyes, the woman who screw her senseless last night was right in front of her. Korra swallowed hard.

' _No but…'_ Asami looked shocked at the professor, the very goddess with endless talent that made her voice new sounds she never knew could come out of her own mouth. Asami grinned dangerously.

"You were asking why I was late, _**Professor**_?" Asami deliberately laid emphasis on the title, she is going to enjoy this far too much. Asami walked closer to the Professor, rolling her hips as she talked. "Well, it's because last night." Her voiced was drowned in seduction.

The Professor was quick to react this time and red in the face, and that's not from anger. "NOooooo!" The tanned woman said in a panicking high pitch, softly pleading "Stop, stop." Asami had to bite her lip not to laugh. "I'll… just let this pass since it's the first day…" The Professor said in defeat. "Just try to be more punctual next time…" Korra added and she removed her glasses rubbing her template and her eyelids.

"Sure thing Professor!" Asami beamed and laid back a little in her posture. She walked behind the Professor to retrieve her sheet of paper. "Just make sure you won't keep me up too late…" Asami whispers and with a flip of her hair back to the tanned woman. " _Professor_." Asami winked. Leaving the Professor blushed with excitement and slight embarrassment.

End.

And there you have it. One shot. Feel free to drop a review. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did.


End file.
